A Tour of the Kingdom (Lilo version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Horace, having heard of his niece's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Digit reached the throne room as Horace paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Horace. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Digit. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Daffy." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Horace said to Digit, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Digit bowed before Horace, saying, "Yes master." And then he swam off. Alone again, Horace collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Lilo, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Stitch and Lilo got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Stitch's chariot. Stitch was now wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with red flowered patterns on it. Lilo was now wearing a red short-sleeved muumuu with white leaf patterns and dark blue sandals with her white panties and her pink flower in her hair. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Jumba and Rosalina. Two of Stitch's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Lilo looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Stitch watched Lilo and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Lilo was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Chip and Dale jumped out of the water and saw Lilo was riding with Stitch. "Has he kissed her yet?" Dale asked. "Not yet." Daffy whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Chip grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Stitch guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Donald Duck dancing with Aquata and Jose Carioca dancing with Alana. She rushed towards it excitedly. Stitch was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Stitch was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist, and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Yakko walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Chip! Dale!" he called, "Any kissing?" Chip shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Yakko was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Lilo had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Stitch bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Stitch let Lilo get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Lilo's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Stitch was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Lilo was still excited, Stitch gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Stitch pulled himself together, he saw that Lilo was still enjoying herself. Happy for Lilo, he relaxed and let Lilo continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake